Eric Saade
Eric Khaled Saade (* 29. Oktober 1990 in Kattarp / Helsingborg) ist ein schwedischer Sänger und Moderator. Er vertrat 2011 beim Eurovision SongContest in Düsseldorf seine Heimat Schweden mit dem englischsprachigem Titel "Popular". thumb|300px|Eric Saade (SE) mit Frederik Kempe Biographie Eric Saade wurde 1990 in Kattarp außerhalb von Helsingborg als Sohn einer Schwedin und eines Libanesen geboren. Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als er vier Jahre alt war. Er ist der zweitälteste unter acht Geschwistern und Halbgeschwistern. Mit dreizehn Jahren begann er Songs zu schreiben. Erste Aufmerksamkeit erreichte er als Gewinner der schwedischen Musikshow Joker. Fußball war seine größte Leidenschaft, bevor er mit fünfzehn Jahren seinen ersten Musikvertrag unterschrieb. Eric Saade nahm bereits 2010 am Melodifestivalen mit dem Song "Manboy" teil, belegte aber nur den 3. Platz. Dennoch stieg sein Song auf Platz 1 der schwedischen Charts ein und wurde mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Noch im selben Jahr verlas er die Punkte aus Schweden beim ESC 2010 in Oslo. 2011 versuchte er sein Glück nochmal beim Melodifestivalen mit dem Song "Popular" und am Ende setzte er sich im Finale mit 54 Punkten Vorsprung gegen seinen Freund und Konkurrenten Danny Saucedo durch. Beide Beiträge von Eric Saade wurden von Frederik Kempe komponiert. thumb|300px|right|2011 Schweden Beim Eurovision SongContest in Düsseldorf konnte er das 2. Semi-Finale für sich entscheiden und im Finale landete er mit 185 Punkten auf den 3. Platz. Das ist bislang die beste Platzierung für Schweden seit dem Sieg von Charlotte Nilsson im Jahr 1999. "Popular" Stop, don't say that it's impossible 'Cause I know it's possible Though I know you never look my way I can say you will one day I can say you will one day I will be popular, I will be popular I'm gonna get there, popular My body wants you, girl My body wants you, girl I'll get you when I'm popular I put my hands up in the light You see me dancing for my life I will be popular, I will be popular I'm gonna get there, popular Spread the news, I'm gonna take the fight For the spotlight, day and night I can take this to the number one Be someone before you're gone Be someone before you're gone I will be popular, I will be popular I'm gonna get there, popular My body wants you girl My body wants you girl I'll get you when I'm popular I put my hands up in the light You see me dancing for my life I will be popular, I will be popular I'm gonna get there, popular Oh pop... oh pop... oh popular Oh pop... oh pop... oh popular Oh pop... oh pop... oh popular Oh, oh... I will be popular, I will be popular I'm gonna get there My body wants you, girl My body wants you, girl I'll get you when I'm popular I put my hands up in the light You see me dancing for my life I will be popular, I will be popular Popular Oh pop... oh pop... oh popular Oh, oh... Tabelle Folgende Tabelle zeigt alle Informationen zu der Teilnahme bzw. den Teilnahmen des Interpreten beim ESC. Kategorie:Teilnehmer Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:Schweden Kategorie:Melodifestivalen Kategorie:Eurovision Song Contest Kategorie:ESC 2011